For applications requiring a large amount of welding wire, it is known to provide the welding wire in the form of a coil which is placed in a container. The container has a floor on which the welding wire coil is placed, and side walls which laterally support the welding wire coil. On top of the container, a cover is arranged. The welding wire can be withdrawn from the container by simply pulling it through a hole in the cover or an opening provided in a separate dome which is placed on the container for removing the welding wire. In many cases, the container as such is formed from cardboard, and it is placed on a wooden pallet in order to allow transportation and handling. Even though welding wire containers from cardboard have proven to be reliable, there are efforts to increase the stability of the container. To this end, corner reinforcements are now state-of-the-art. Nevertheless, there still exists a need for even stronger containers.